


A Meeting (Yellow POV)

by something-witty (SilverBellAJ)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: BANG! AU, F/F, and blue is a flirty mess, read the notes pLS, yellow is a small lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBellAJ/pseuds/something-witty
Summary: Yellow finds a girl in a tree.





	A Meeting (Yellow POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please read this before continuing onto the story!
> 
> This fic is for my AU that is very, VERY loosely based on the book BANG! (which you should totally read.) Basically, the idea is that the world is separated into a class system, upper-class, middle-class, and lower-class, who are referred to as "rats."
> 
> Blue and Silver are rats, while Yellow is upper-class. Thanks! Enjoy the story! :)

“Hello there Miss.”

Yellow stuck her head out of her book. Had that seductive, scratchy voice been referring to her?

She glanced around for the origin of the voice, but could not see anyone but an upper-class girl with two rats, much further away from the bench upon which she was currently sitting.

“Up here.”

Up? Yellow was confused, but looked up nevertheless.

There, laying in a rather… risque position, Yellow thought embarrassedly, was a rat girl in the tree hanging above Yellow’s head.

“Urm…” the upper-class girl was not sure what to say. “What are you doing up there?”

The rat laughed and lit up a cigarette, probably trying to look cool. “Just watching,” she replied. “Watching you,” she added with a wink.

Okay, that was kind of creepy, but Yellow felt her face turning red anyways. Damn it, why was she such a huge lesbian.

“W-what for?” she managed to stutter out.

“You’re cute when you blush,” the rat commented, ignoring the question. Of course that only made her blush deeper.

“Who-who are you?” Yellow asked.

“Yikes, hon, you need to work on your flirting, not quite as romantic as-” the rat turned her away and then suddenly turned back to Yellow, wiggling her hips, “what’s your name~”

“Y-Y-Yellow,” the girl squeaked out.

“Really?” the rat actually looked surprised, but she pulled back on her seductive facade so fast Yellow wasn’t sure if it had even happened. “How quaint. I’m Blue.”

“Erm… I s-suppose…” Yellow attempted to hide her blushing face in her book, but it was no use.

“You’re such a cute little thing,” Blue sighed happily, “God, I just want to-”

Blue’s (very inappropriate, according to the little that Yellow heard) dream was interrupted by a loud shout of “BLUE! What the fuck are you doing in a tree!?”

Yellow turned around to see a red-haired rat boy smoking a cigarette yelling at Blue as he approached the two girls.

“Oh my God I’m going to murder him,” Blue whispered under her breath. She quickly put on a fake smile and flashed it at Yellow. “Sorry, that’s my little brother, he’s an idiot.”

“I heard that!”

Yellow frowned and glanced at the boy. “He seems very… feisty. How old is he?”

“Sixteen.”

“Ah. The rebellious age.” the upper-class girl nodded in understanding. “Rats are like that too, I assume?”

Blue seemed to inch a bit away from her at the name. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t represent all- rats, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Hey!”

Blue’s brother was right there with them now. “Will you stop ignoring me!?” he growled. “I need to talk to you about something. It’s about… ugh, fine, sugar.”

Yellow blinked in confusion, but Blue seemed to know what it meant and leapt out of the tree at once, sticking a surprisingly well landing. Perhaps it was some sort of rat code.

“Well, my little kitten, until we meet again~!”

And with that, Blue grabbed her brother’s hand and ran out of Viridian Park.

Yellow stared after her, cheeks flushed, and quietly squealed into her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my fic.   
> (btw the reason it says 'Yellow POV' is because there will be a companion to this that's from Blue's perspective. :P)
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr:
> 
> https://abisexualnerdunderthemoon.tumblr.com


End file.
